demigodsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Warboss95
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Warboss95 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 12:05, 7 April 2010 Uhh, I was banned. I might come back afterwords, unless everyone hates me. It depends. -Leafwhisker 12:04, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey, it just occured to me that you seem to like fighting, maybe you're a son of Ares but just don't realize it. - Leaf Last Relics... 16:37, April 17, 2010 (UTC) You never know. - Leaf Last Relics... 16:42, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Yah, Ares or Athena... Good question Warboss. I've been grounded and working on Hetalia stuff. Ahahaha, I'm obsessed. Thinkaboutthisname 18:55, May 8, 2010 (UTC) I lied to my teacher. He told my rents and got me in trouble. :/ Thinkaboutthisname 19:44, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Rents is short for parents. I'm too lazy to write the whole word, haha. Thinkaboutthisname 19:57, May 8, 2010 (UTC) I'd be dead by now if that happened. I'm 13, I'm legally not allowed to move out. Unless I was emancipated. Thinkaboutthisname 20:01, May 8, 2010 (UTC) I knew that. Are you there? Thinkaboutthisname 20:06, May 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm still in Vancouver. :/ Awesome sauce. I knew it was real. Thinkaboutthisname 20:10, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Heyyy! YO, Warboss!! Do you have facebook? Can I add you if ever? Whoops I forgot but where can we chat? besides here? SWZala: Senior Magic Instructor 03:39, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Watch yourself, mortal. Are you not aware that we, the gods, are fully capable of destroying you? You have insulted all of us, and for what? I, Zeus, Lord of the Sky shall spare you today. But if you DARE insult us again, I will bring a destructive storm over your home. ~~Zeus, Lord of the Sky Are You Trying To Die? DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH? THE GODS ARE ALREADY CURSING YOU.... IF YOU BELIEVE IN THE NORSE GODS, FINE, BUT DO NOT TAUNT THE OLYMPIANS, THEY ARE STRONGER, OLDER AND WISER! THE GODS CAN CHEW UP THE NORSE GODS AND SPIT THEM OUT, LITERALLY... -.-''' STOP''' THIS IDIOCY QUICKLY, OR THEY WILL MAKE YOUR LIVE SO CRAPPY, YOU WON'T WANT TO LIVE ANYMORE. I think this Wikia is the place for you. You should start a Norse Demigod Wikia.... that will be a better place for you. Perhaps the Nose Gods will communicate with you on there, but on here you are being a stupid ignorant Mortal, think of what you are doing.... Daughter of the Oracle of Delphi, Prophecess to the Gods, Mila SmokeGirl 13:15, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Claimed I am your dad. I'm sorry I didn't claim you sooner, but I didn't even know you were still alive! I'm glad to see you are okay Zack I understand that you don't believe me... But the way you act is part of your hiding. I will maybe get you to believe me when the Satyr brings you to camp tomorrow. Henry God of Thunder Storms 16:57, May 22, 2010 (UTC) The Story Your other Alyssa and I met in California. SHe was beautiful with long black hair and bright green eyes. One thing led to another and you were born 9 months later. I', sorry that I don't remember the exact dates. When you were 2 weeks old, the Titans sent a Hell Hound to kill you and your mother. By the time I went to save you, it was too late. She was dead and you were gone. I assumed the hell hound ate you, but I was obviously wrong. One of the gods or goddesses must have saved you and changed your face and features to match your "parents". I never looked for you, because i always thought you were dead, but now I know you are alive, and now that I've claimed you, monsters are going to make you trip back to Camp dangerous, but I will e watching and protecting you. I know you don't believe me son, but I am your dad, and your mother rests in Elysium. I'm not going to try and make you believe me. You can choose to believe you are a special human, but you aren't. Monsters do not come after humans. You are my son and you are not human. All of my kids didn't believe they were demigods at first, but you by far are the most stubborn. Its fine. The Satyr will be at your house today, and then he will bring you back to camp where I will prove to you that you are my son Zack. Henry God of Thunder Storms 16:31, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Is everything okay? My sister sent me one here. She said you needed me. Sorry I haven't been on in a while... kind of busy, Your step-mom is pregnant, and kind of freaking out, our first kid.... XO So buddy, is there something you need? Dad, Henry God of Thunder Storms 02:55, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Dude, wassup? [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 19:14, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Let's put it this way... Your little plan to get me to "fall in love with you" isn't going to work, so get over yourself. I am a Huntress of Artemis, I'm the Lieutenant for Gods sakes, I'm never going to fall or any boy, so stop getting your hopes up.... Thanks, not really. ThaliaBomb 02:21, June 4, 2010 (UTC) What? What did you say about me on this fan fiction site? I demand you send me a link of this story now! Thalia, Lieutenant of Artemis 02:36, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Your Stories... Well, marauder? Seriously man. That's stupid. No offense. But I think your stories SUCK!!!!!!!!! I mean seriously!!!!!!!!! Ask Thalia!!!!!!!!! Do you seriously think that you could get a Hunter to fall in <3 with you? An ordinary Hunter is hard enough but THALIA!!!!!!!!!!!! Gods!!!!!!!!! Man, little cousin, I have to tell you... MY HALF-SISTER IS OUT OF BOUNDS SO FORGET IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OR DO YOU WANT ME COMIN' AFTER YOU AND BEAT THE CRAP OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'LL BE UGLY!!!!!!!!! I PROMISE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND I DON'T MAKE THREATS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DO WHAT I SAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SWZala: Senior Magic Instructor 03:08, June 4, 2010 (UTC) BULLSHIT!!!!!!!!!!!! This is just a talk page so I guess it's safe to say bad words. I DON'T CARE ABOUT A SINGLE FUCKING THING YOU SAY!!!! ABOUT ME, THE GODS, EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!! OKAY I ALREADY REPAID YOU BY HELPING YOU IN STRATEGISING!!!!!!!!!!!! I KNOW I'M A JERK!!!!!!!!! I HAVE AND WILL ALWAYS BE A JERK!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE NORSE GODS ARE MISSING!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M LOOKING FOR THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THERE'S THIS OTHER WAR THAT NEEDS AS MUCH ELDERS AS I CAN GATHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I KNOW EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HAVE TO SAY THAT THEY ARE COWARDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU SAID THAT YOU LAUGH AT DEATH!!!!!!!!!!!! BUT HAVE YOU LOOKED AT IT IN THE EYE AND SAID STRAIGHT AT IT, "I'M NOT SCARED OF YOU" ? HUH? COZ' I DID!!!!!!!!!!!! THE LAST PERSON WHO SAID THAT WAS CHUCHULAIN AND HE ENDED UP BEING SCARED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COWARDS THAT'S WHAT SOME OF YOU USELESS HUMANI ARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M NOT COMPLETELY HUMANI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I NEVER WAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHUT UP OR DO YOU WANT ME TO SHOVE A LOAD OF MINOTAUR SHIT DOWN YOUR FUCKING-THROAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????? SWZala: Senior Magic Instructor 01:46, June 5, 2010 (UTC) YOUR FAULT LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!!!! MY DAUGHTER IS NOW JOINING A DIFFERENT SIDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR SCREWING WITH HER!!!!!!!!!!!!! BEWARE AND DESPAIR FOR LIFE AND GROVEL FOR MERCY BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!111 Bow before me. Says the Lord Hades!! 02:32, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Um, hey. My dad said you knew why Zala hated this site now, could you please tell me? I can't help my curiosity, sorry ._. -Leafwhisker 03:10, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Okay... -Leafwhisker 11:42, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, LOL. Sparrowsong 03:08, June 7, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I saw what Zala said to you. Just ignore the flamers, they'll get bored if you just don't reply. P.P.S. Is Luke on this Wiki, too? hey... Ian wants you to go to his blog titled, "LETS DO THIS!" please go there. ~Kiyak Alagaesia Um, okay, I'll try. It's risky though. SWZala 02:59, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Risky coz' I'll have to bring my dragon, Ohen. He eats a lot. SWZala 02:59, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Even if the mist covers him... People are gonna wonder why their pets are missing! or why their cars are crushed! or... or... you get it SWZala 03:31, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Maybe. I'm REALLY busy. If I can't then, um, I'll send an elf messenger to fetch you. SWZala 02:56, June 10, 2010 (UTC) I have no choice then to pick you up myself and drop everything I'm doing. Do I? SWZala 03:09, June 10, 2010 (UTC) I GOT IT ALL SORTED OUT!!!! I'll come pick you up, you'll do your training, then I'll bring you back to the EXACT time you left so no one will notice that your gone. I'll have to erase your memory about you leaving, Rhunon's look, where Alagaesia is, me, Ohen, but not your training. The memory of training will remain there in your head. Why am I going to erase your memory about it? Well. you might accidentally blurt it out and there are "things" that can enter your mind w/o your knowledge and obtain info. It's pretty risky and I don't like risks. FOR OLYMPUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~SWZala 11:21, June 11, 2010 (UTC) *Looks apologetic* Well, I asked Rhunon what to do and this is what she said. I HAVE to follow or she's whip my butt! And sorry about erasing your memory. And did you pay attention to the part about something entering your mind w/o your knowledge? You are SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO like Henry. Stubborn, annoying sometimes, and sometimes careless. FOR OLYMPUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~SWZala 11:31, June 11, 2010 (UTC)